A TMNT HAREM FIC IDEA
by FanfictionLover2017
Summary: INFORMATION INSIDE
1. Helping out my little Genius

**Disclaimer** **: i don't own TMNT or the characters**

 **The setting is TMNT 2012**

 _Italic- 'Thoughts'_

Normal- "Speaking"

* * *

In the sewers of New York City the sounds of mechanical tools could be heard.

Suddenly a voice spoke "I've finally completed the Master Chef is ready for action and all it took was circuits from a drone, two easy bake oven, and eating some of Mimi's ''cooking'' to use her Justice Force action figures" the owner of the voice shuddered at the last bit. The voice belonged to a mutated turtle wearing a purple bandanna and a pair of purple goggles. "Hey Dai-chan are you done yet, I'm getting hungry" a voice spoke from behind her.

As she turned around she saw that it was one of her youngest sisters Alopex, a fox kit. She was wearing a poncho. "Yeah I just added the finishing touches so let's hurry before Mimi tries to eat the dish soap" She said to which her sister laughed remembering the time her _"twin"_ sister thought the soap might be soup. Once they arrived to the kitchen they see their brother holding their sister back from trying to clobber Mimi for drawing on her face while she took a nap.

Leonardo looked to the side to see that the two of them had arrived. "Hey Dai I take it that you finished your?" He asked as he let Rachael. "Yep now we don't have to worry about killing ourselves when mom goes out to get groceries" Daisuke responded as she put her invention on the table. "Why do we need a robot to cook for us when you have a master chef right here?" Mimi asked. "No way, last time you tried to cook I almost got turned into a fried turtle we were lucky that " Rachael yelled at her after washing the marker off her face.

"Okay, Dai so how does this thing work anyway?" Leonardo asked once everyone was sitting down. "Simple Leo type in a meal and put in the ingredients and then voila one delicious meal fit for a king"

Mimi went to the fridge and grabbed some pasta, tomatoes, beef,and a bottle of water "Let's try something simple like some lasagna, I saw it on a cooking show"

After Mimi put the ingredients in a pan Daisuke began to press buttons on the Master Chef and it began to cook and bake. "Yes it's working perfectly" Daisuke said as she watched her machine go to work.

Suddenly the Master Chef began giving off sparks and smoke. "Hey Dai-chan that's not good is it?" Alopex asked worryingly as it continued to spark and smoke. As soon as she finished talking the Master Chef started firing blobs of hot food "Get down!". They all took cover behind the couch as the Master Chef kept firing and making a mess of the lair. Finally after two minutes the machine stop firing and they peeked from behind their cover to see the stern face of their mother and a smoking Master Chef.

"Daisuke what have I told you about doing experiments and inventing things without my supervision?" Mistress Sonia asked. Daisuke put her head down in shame as got scolded my her mother "Sorry mom I just wanted to make something to help you so don't have to worry about us when you have to go out to the surface" She apologized. Mistress Sonia sighed after seeing that none of her children had any injuries on them "It doesn't matter, right now I want you all to clean this mess up"

After saying that she went to the dojo leaving them to clean up the mess. "Nice going Dai, now we have to clean up a mess made by your stupid tin can" Rachael said angrily to her sister. "Hey Rae-chan don't you think your being harsh it seems like she's already sorry about?" Alopex asked as they all began to clean the mess made by the Master Chef. Leonardo turned his head to look at his sister who seemed to still upset about the kitchen disaster, she had been trying to make a successful invention for three weeks, while thinking about this he had an idea that might make his little sister perk up.

* * *

After they all finished scrubbing the mess they went to their rooms. Leonardo went straight to the dojo to speak to their mother and prayed that she approved of his plan.

Leonardo opened and walked into the dojo and closed it behind him "Sensei may I ask you something please?" he asked and waited since she had been meditating before he walked in "What is it that wish to ask of me my son?" she asked her son. "Is it okay if I watch over Daisuke whenever she does one of experiments when are unable too?" Leonardo asked hopefully. "I suppose I can allow, is there any particular reason you are asking my son?" she asked as she continued meditating.

"I just want to help my little sister out, it's my duty as a big brother plus I don't like it when any of them get upset" He responded sincerely.

After that Leonardo went to Daisuke's room to let her know he would supervise her whenever Mistress Sonia would not be able to which she was happy and excited to hear. He told her that he would also go out for supplies since when she went to look for supplies for the her next invention she get lost in the sewers since unlike Leonardo and Rachael, she really went far from the lair even when looking for parts for her next project. It had been about five days since Leonardo started helping out his sister and at the moment he was out looking for any spare parts Daisuke could use.

 _"Okay gotta find something Dai could use for her next project, yet all I've found so far is a digital wristwatch, a busted camera, and kiddie watch that projects pictures in the dark"_ Suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw what looked liked something from his favorite cartoon Space-Heroes. "Whoa this looks like a Space morpher from Space-Heroes, Dai should be able to make something cool with this" Putting it in his backpack and turned around to go home not noticing a floating sphere above the sewer grate narrowly scanning him.

Once he got back to the lair he went to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee and a cup of green tea while looking at the clock to see that it was 6:00 a.m . He finished making the drinks and grabbed a tray and took making his way to his sisters lab they found one day, He stopped and sat the cup of green tea in front of the dojo for his mother and continued towards the lab. "Hey Dai I got you some coffee to perk you up" He said as he sat the backpack down and handed his sister her cup of coffee. "Thanks Leo, so did you find anything we could use today?" Daisuke asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah I found a watch, a camera, a projecting picture watch and this thing that looks a space morpher from Space-Heroes. Turning to look at her brother she almost choked on her coffee when she sees the piece of tech her brother was holding up. "Whoa, Leo this looks like it super advance tech let me see if I can figure out what it's made of right quick" Daisuke said as she grabbed the watch and hooked it up to her computer. _"What kinda language is this supposed to be it looks like just a bunch of shape?"_ She thought before the strange symbols on the screen began to change to English to which was then able to read, finding out it seemed to be some kind of item allow a person to change their appearance.

What neither of the mutant turtles realized was for a split second Daisuke's eyes glowed purple when she was trying to understand the the language before it translated itself.

* * *

After three weeks of tinkering and reading the uses of the watch Leonardo brought back with him she gathered everyone in the kitchen. "So brainiac mind telling us why you brought us here today and what's under the blanket?" Rachael being the first to speak out of the group asked. "Well dear sister I brought you all here to try out my newest invention that me and Leo have been working for three weeks" as soon as she said that Leonardo pulled the blanket off to reveal what looked like a watch. "Allow me to introduce the Holographic-Disguise watch" Daisuke said looking at the confused faces of her family.

"So what does the Holo-Holo, What does the HD watch do?" Mimi asked her sister trying to pronounce the name of the watch. Daisuke began to pick up the watch "It does as the name says Mimi it will hides your appearance from people around you by projecting an image of someone or something else, it would have been done sooner but it took a little bit of extra time since I had to read up on the tech that basically gives the wearer the ability to disguise oneself as well as time time it took to take apart a tracking chip it had in it for some reason. " after explaining what it does "That's not possible to do even for someone like you Dai, you would need something out of Leo's stupid Space-Heroes cartoon to pull that off" Rachael said not believing that it was possible.

"Sensei can you please try the watch on, it was made mostly for you so it would be easier for when you go out" Mistress Sonia stood up and walked to the watch and put it on and as soon as she did a screen popped asking her option for the form she would like. After entering all the information Mistress Sonia was surrounded in a bright light which made everyone cover there eyes. Once the light dimmed in front stood a lady who seemed to be in her 20's wearing a red kimono with black shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. "Wow mom you look so pretty" Mimi said looking at their mom with wonder in her eyes like everyone else in the room, but none were more surprised than the inventor herself "It WORKED IT ACTUALLY WORKED I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"she screamed in joy while jumping around. While everyone was marveling at Daisuke's invention Leonardo was standing to the side smiling at the mode his little sister was in from having her first success ever, turning around to leave the room he was knocked down by something from behind him. After standing up he saw Daisuke it was giving him a hug "Thanks Leo with out your help I couldn't have pulled this off" Wrapping his arms around her returning the hug "No problem Dai I'm just glad your happy that your invention worked"

While all this was going was on Mistress Sonia was watching them _"Well done Leonardo, you have done what you set out to do making your sister happy"_ smiling at the scene.

* * *

 **And done so how was it. I really hoped you enjoyed I have had this idea for a really long time but never really tried to write it since I never wrote a fanficiton to save my life, but during the summer I decided I would write it in a book then post it here. I also have another story idea which is Spyro x Harem, but that won't be for a while. I will try to upload a new chapter as soon as possible when ever I can. This story will follow the series of the 2012 (which I just finished the other day, but there will be minor changes here and there) Once again I thank you reading this please comment and share. Please suggest a name for this fic.**


	2. Surprise almost gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT just this story idea**

* * *

(Mimi and Alopex Room)

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

As the alarm clock in their room went of Alopex woke up.

"Yaaawwwnn, Mi-chan wake up wake up it time to wake up" Alopex said shaking her sister so she could wake up and accidentally pushed her off their bed . "Okay Okay Ally I'm up" Mimi said sleepily getting up from the floor.

"Yaaawwnn, Come Ally let's go see if anyone else is up" Mimi said as she grabbed her orange bandanna and Alopex put on her poncho and they left room their room. When they left the room they decided to see if any of their siblings were up, though when they went to check on Leonardo and Daisuke they found their rooms empty and so went Rachael's room.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"OK SHELL!" They heard from inside of her room along with what sounded like grumbling and moving stuff around. After a while of waiting Rachael opened the door to her room "What do you two want?" "We were checking to see if anyone else was up, Hey Rae guess what was that noise in your room" Mimi asked. "Mimi it was nothing to worry about, so stop bothering me" "Come on Rae-chan we just want to know if you are okay it sounded like you hurt yourself" Alopex said pouting with her ears drooping "It was nothing, that was just my uumm...sais yeah I dropped them." Rachael nervously. While she was talking Mimi decided to try and see what the noise from earlier was "Hey, Mimi what do you think your doing" Rachael said as she pushed her head back. "I was just trying to see what that noise was for myself" Mimi said to sister as she moved Rachael out of face "It was nothing,like I said I just dropped my sais." Rachael said

"Yeah but Rae your sais are in the dojo how could yo-" ***SLAM*** "Well that was weird" Alopex said. "Don't worry Ally I sure Rae just didn't get enough sleep last night you know how she and Leo train all night on a Wednesday" Mimi said. "Come on let's go check out what Dai is doing she is most likely in her lab. And so the duo left to their sister's lab not noticing Rachael peaking out and breathing a sigh of relief

"Okay just a few more adjustments and then it will be done" ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*** "Hey, Dai-chan are you in there?". As soon as Dai heard Alopex's voice she began to panic as the metal slide door began to open and she rushed to it. "Whoa, What do you guys want?" Daisuke asked as she began to push the door back closed "We're just trying to see what your up two we woke up a little bit ago". At this point Mimi and Alopex were struggling to push the door open "Come on Dai we just want to see what your up to" Mimi said.

"It's none of your business Mimi so do me a favor and go away". "Come on Dai-chan can't you just let us see what your your up to a little bit?" Alopex asked her sister as they continued to try and open the door, none of them realized that both Mimi's and Alopex's eyes were glowing slightly. "Whoa, Okay you two that's enough LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daisuke yelled as she started to struggle keeping the door shut.

 ***SLAM***

And with that Daisuke finally was able to close the door "Both, just go do something else anything would be better than you bothering me right now"."Mi-chan why was Dai-chan so rude to us" Alopex said ears drooping "Cheer up Ally, I'm sure she just didn't get her coffee this morning" Mimi said trying to make her sister perk up but also herself. "Come on I sure Leo won't mind us hanging out with him, He's mostly likely in the dojo" Mimi said as the duo set off once again

While on the on the other side of the door Daisuke clenched her teeth at hearing her sister sad tones.

They reached the dojo they saw Leonardo looking around to see if anyone was nearby and once he turned around he jump. "OH GOD" "Leo-kun did you and the other watch a scary movie after okaasan sent me Mi-chan to sleep early?". "No Ally, it's just that you two surprised me is all" "Well looks like your about to do some training so we'll join you" Mimi said about to open the dojo doors. "NO, cough...uuuhhh...I mean uumm...I'm was planning on doing some solo training today so I don't want any distractions. What Leonardo didn't know was that they were sad after hearing him say that.

Since this morning the two had been trying to hangout with their sibling but it seemed none of them didn't wanted to be near the two. Their eyes once again to glow slightly and they turned around to run to their room leaving a gust of wind behind them and their brother in shock as well.

* * *

"Okay so we got the cake, the drinks, and the presents so were all set now we just need for Mimi and Alopex to come" Daisuke said checking off a list in her hand "Okay, now everyone hide and I'll go get Ally and Mi. Mom went back out to go get one more thing from the city" Leonardo said as he went up to their room and was about to knock on the door when he heard what sounded like crying.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Hey are you two okay? I'm coming in". When Leonardo walked into the room he saw his sister on their bed with tears on their faces. "Why were you two crying?" he asked softly as he went to sit on the bed "It's because no one wants us around anymore Leo". "Why in the world would you think that?" he asked with a confused look on his face "It's because since this morning no everyone has been pushing us away, Rae-chan pushed us out her room, Dai-chan yelled at us to go away, and you called us a distraction" Alopex said with her ears drooping. "Well that's not true we actually have a surprise for you, come on I'll show you"

Once they got down stairs they went to the dojo to find that the room was dark "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and then the lights turned on revealing a cake, juice, and party hats.

 **-Later-**

"So the reason you all didn't want to be near us was so you could make gifts, set up the party, and hide the party supplies?" Mimi asked as she took a bite of her chocolate cake as she looked at Daisuke "Yeah and sorry about yelling at you earlier girls me and Rae were just trying to get your gifts ready" "It's okay Dai-chan the games on this gaming console are really fun and thank you Rae-chan for the stuffed animals" Alopex said as Rachael turned her head blushing "It's no big deal Ally". "I'm back everyone, were you all good while I was out?" turning around everyone saw it was Mistress Sonia while a box with the word pizza on it "Hey, sensei what's that you got there it smells really good" Leonardo said not noticing that his tail was wagging to which the girls found adorable "This Leonardo is called pizza it's very good so I went back out to pick it up".

Once she sat it down on the table in the kitchen Mimi was the first to take a slice and once she did her eyes widened "OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO YUMMY!" " Thank you everyone for the party your the best family anyone could ask for" Alopex said with her tail wagging.

* * *

 **Done another one, once again I hope you enjoyed reading this. In the next chapter two of changes from the series (2012) will be in the next chapter which is also the end of the Childhood arc as I am calling these so get ready, but first a hint to one of them.**

 **Next time: A strong heart and a sibling from space**

 **hint: a character from season 4**


End file.
